mon bébé
by refusetoshine
Summary: "My baby" in French. The sequel to il mio bambino. Olivia & Fitz ended their relationship when he became Governor & she returned to college. What will happen when they meet 5 years later? AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_I let you go because I was afraid I couldn't give you what you needed. I wasn't sure what I needed and I have regretted it everyday since." – Anonymous. _

Olivia Pope has just turned 25 years old, she had just graduated from Harvard and was now a fully fledged lawyer, minoring in communications and public relations. And today was the first time she had stepped foot in California since she had shut the door on it all those years ago. This evening was Cyrus's 50th birthday and she had no excuse but to go, he was her godfather after all. She had been living in Washington for the past 5 years but she was about to make the move back there, her fiancé Edison had just been offered a job in the state departments office, he wanted a career in politics so he couldn't knock back the offer. However, this meant Olivia and Edison had to move back to California where the offices were based. Olivia had just finished college so she was okay with moving, she hadn't put down any roots yet and she did have Cyrus and her father in California still. Unfortunately there was one downside to moving back to California, even though it had been 5 years since she had left, they had the same Governor, the one she had first got elected, Fitzgerald Grant.

Fitz had just won his second term as Governor of California as a single man, his divorce from Mellie had been finalised in his 3rd year of his governance. He had run his second campaign as a single man and won by a landslide, his governance had been drama and scandal free, and the people loved him. To the public, he was on top of the world, personally he was lonely. He had nobody; it had been 5 years since Olivia had walked out of him, taking his heart and happiness with her. He had been out on a series of dates, but nothing had gone anywhere. Now here he was celebrating Cyrus's 50th birthday, dateless, god, he needed another drink.

* * *

"Cy!" Olivia called as she walked into the foyer of the ballroom, Edison by her side.

"Liv!" He yelled back, walking over and pulling her into his arms, he hadn't seen Olivia for at least a year, since her engagement party. "You look beautiful." He said pulling back, she had a floor length white lace dress on. "Trying out wedding dresses are we?" He said holding out a hand, "Edison."

"Cyrus." Edison replied shaking his hand. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh yes, Happy Birthday old man." Olivia said laughing. "Now come on, show me off." Olivia said kissing Edison's cheek before lacing her arm in Cyrus's and entering the ballroom.

"So, he still as dull as ever?" Cyrus said chuckling.

"Cy, come on. He's my fiancé." She said, Cyrus completely disapproved of Edison and he had since she began dating him 3 years ago.

"He broke up with you 3 times, proposed and now he's supposedly the perfect man?" Cyrus said.

"I know we had our issues in the beginning, but he proposed and he's settled down." She said grabbing a glass of champagne off the waiter.

"But before that, he broke your heart 3 times. You're saying this past year he's been on his best behaviour?" Cyrus said taking a sip of his scotch.

"We fight of course, but we've been together this whole past year and he isn't stressing me to plan the wedding so it's good." She said, in all honesty, yes she was hurt when Edison had broken up with her but she wasn't heartbroken, she had only ever truly been heartbroken once in her life.

"Will you marry him?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Olivia said, "He's been there for me these past few years, he's a big part of my life." She said sipping her champagne as she noticed Edison talking to Billy Chambers, well wasn't that a sight for sore eyes. "Billy's here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's alright now. Settled down, got married." Cyrus said.

"Wow. How times have changed." She said looking around the room.

"You have no idea Liv." Cyrus replied as they began to mingle around the room.

* * *

She was gorgeous, she had always been gorgeous but she had grown up and she had changed in only the best way possible. Her hips and breasts were fuller and her waist smaller. She had grown into her body, she had accepted it and god, did she look good. Fitz couldn't believe his eyes, how in the world had he let this woman go? It was something that played on his mind every single day but now seeing her it was more present than ever. He could remember the feel of her body against his, the caress of her hand over his body, her soft tender lips. Everything about her was so perfect and that hadn't changed, she was just more perfect, something he never thought could be possible. His thoughts were interrupted when their eyes finally met across the room, her face breaking out into a massive smile. The smile she had always reserved for him, nobody else, just him.

He was gorgeous, he had always been gorgeous but dear lord, the man was aging like fine wine. She couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't seen him in 5 whole years and the first time she did, he was in a tuxedo. It was like the man knew how to torture her, she had always loved him in a tux and she had especially loved taking him out of one. He was still extremely well built; she could tell that, she could almost physically feel his muscly arms holding her body, his taunt chest against hers as he slid in and out of her. She had to clench her legs tighter and shake off the memories as he began to walk over. Their eyes connected the whole time, it was like the whole world had disappeared and it was just them in the room. And when they were close enough to almost touch, their breaths in complete sync, they both uttered the one word they had been dying to hear from each other for 5 years.

"Hi." He said, a smile forming on his face, his baritone voice washing over her.

"Hi." She replied ever so softly, and just like that, for the first time in 5 years, they could finally breathe again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all, welcome to the sequel of il mio bambino! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new direction that Olitz is going in. Please please review, it would mean alot. Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"_If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of." - Bruce Lee_

"You're engaged?" Fitz asked immediately, noticing the huge diamond on her left finger.

"You're not married?" Olivia asked, noticing the lack of ring on his left finger.

"No. You didn't know?" He asked, surprised that she hadn't read about it the paper, he had run for his second term as a single man, the media was all over it, he was stunned she didn't know.

"I tried not to read about you." She said shyly before changing the topic. "And yes, I am engaged. Edison Davis, my fiancé is around here somewhere." She felt much better discussing her relationship than the lack of Fitz's.

"Edison? Isn't he about to start working in the state department offices?" He asked, he had heard the name in passing from Cyrus.

"Yes he is." Olivia said at least they weren't working together, it could be a lot worse, she knew how Fitz could be and she assumed it hadn't changed.

"Well congratulations. How long have you two been together?" He asked, once again looking at the ring. This Edison guy must not have really known her, she hated big diamonds, especially on engagement rings. She had always boasted about how they were not to be used to mark property.

"Thank you. Coming up 3 years actually. On and off." She said, she couldn't believe that Fitz was divorced. She had really kept away from reading articles about him but you'd think she would have known that.

"He's a lucky man." He was devastated, finally after all these years, they were flung back together and she was now the one in a relationship and he was single.

"I will pass that onto him, Governor." She said smiling cheekily as Fitz shook his head.

"Oh don't start that Ms Pope." He said joining in with her smiling, just as the song changed, their eyes immediately locking, it was the song they had danced to all those years ago when they were fighting their attraction. Fitz smiled, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Governor." She said softly, this was a bad idea.

"Exactly, I'm Governor, you can't refuse me." He said with his charm smile and she was like melted butter in his hands, she took his hand slowly and a current of electricity ran through both their bodies as they touched for the first time in 5 years. He pulled her ever so slowly into his body, wrapping his other hand around her waist, resting his hand on her lower back as she placed her free hand on his shoulder, their chests lightly touching.

"How have you been?" He whispered ever so softly into her ear.

"Good. I finished my degree." She said, hoping he would be proud of her and his immediate smile showed that he was.

"You're a lawyer? Livvie I'm so proud of you." He said as their eyes met once again.

"Thank you. I am. At the moment though I'm looking more into doing communication and public relations, I need a break from practicing law I feel like that's all I've done for the past few years." Olivia said, she wanted something exciting to do.

"Are you serious Liv?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes?" She asked questionably.

"I need an assistant communications director; my one just went on maternity leave and my lead CD hasn't found anyone. Come work for me Liv." He asked as they continued to sway to the music.

"Fitz." She warned softly.

"Liv, come on. You need a job right? Who would knock this back! It will look fantastic on your resume and you'll learn so much." He said giving her is charm smile.

"I don't know Fitz." She said wearily, making a pros and cons list in her head.

"Is it Edison? Is that what's holding you back? Does he know about us?" Fitz asked, holding his breath awaiting the answer.

"No Fitz he doesn't, I just don't know. Look what happened the last time we worked together." Olivia said looking away trying to calm the emotions that were swirling around between them.

"Yes, you got me elected. I say it worked out pretty well wouldn't you?" He said giving her his charm smile once again.

"You know what I mean." Olivia said softly giggling at Fitz's comment, he always knew how to make her laugh.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Ms Pope." Fitz said as he slipped his hand down subtly over her ass before letting it fall back to his side as the song ended.

"Fitz." She said trying to hide the smile that had come over her face, she hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

"Say yes Liv. Come on. The pay is brilliant." He caught the hesitant look on her face. "Liv you're engaged. You know I would never try anything." He said seriously.

"Fitz, it's still there." She knew he would know what she meant, their connection was still there, had it always been this strong?

"It'll always be there Liv." Their eyes connected and Olivia knew she could never say no to this man, she'd spent 5 years running from him and she was done.

"Fine." She said, peering at him through her eyelashes.

"What? Really?" He asked, his face breaking into a huge grin.

"Yes. Don't make me regret this, please." She said, the conversation taking a turn for the serious again.

"Liv. Come on." Fitz said, his hand rubbing circles on her hip.

"My heart couldn't take it Fitz." She said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I told you I would never intentionally hurt you, that hasn't changed Olivia." Fitz said as they began to sway ever so softly as their focus stayed on their conversation.

"Fitz, I didn't mean." She stopped him, that's not what she meant.

"I know, but I need you to know. I will respect your engagement. You've moved on. Of course you have. I didn't expect you to sit around and pine after me all these years." He said and she smiled softly. That's exactly what she had done but she wasn't going to inform of that.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" She said as the song began to die down and she moved out of his arms.

"I will try not to be just for you Livvie." He said smiling a small smile and chuckling softly at the look on her face.

"Go away, I'm going to mingle. Email me the details Governor." And with a turn, flick of her hair and sway of her hips, she was gone, a smile on both their faces. They were working together again and it was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N. I am OVERWHELMED by your reviews, favourites & follows for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I hope you love the fact that Olitz are back working together. Yes, she's engaged but I will let you know now, she has most definitely not moved on from Fitz. This is going to be a happy ending story and I'm not going to drag it out or make them have pathetic excuses not to be together. But in saying that I'm not going to jump the gun and make it unrealistic. So please please review this chapter and let me know your thoughts on where this is going. Coming up next, a very emotional Olitz phonecall. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of."- Bruce Lee_

"Olivia. Get up." Edison's voice boomed around the room, instantly waking her.

"I'm awake. God. What?" Olivia asked looking at the clock and realising it was only 6am on a Sunday.

"I saw you talking to Governor Grant last night." Edison said as he stood over the bed, watching Olivia rub her eyes awake.

"And?" Olivia asked as she tried to pay attention to whatever Edison was saying at this godforsaken hour.

"What was it all about Olivia?" Edison asked again.

"We were catching up, you know I helped on his campaign Edison." She said throwing her head back into the pillow.

"That was 5 years ago Olivia. I've never heard you mention him or even be remotely interested in anything to do with him." Edison stated as Olivia rolled back over.

"I got him elected, I didn't marry the man Edison." Olivia said as she laid on her back, looking up at him.

"So what you just cut all ties?" Edison asked suspiciously.

"Yes. It was a favour to Cyrus, I spent a lot of time with my dad and him. What are you insinuating?" Olivia knew exactly what he was saying, she had been waiting for him to bring it up.

"Nothing, nothing. Get up, you need to go to the gym. You haven't been since we moved here." Edison said and Olivia immediately rolled her eyes at his demands. It was one part of him that she hated.

"Edison I'm sleeping." She replied with a tone of attitude in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure you are talking right now Olivia." Edison said before getting ready to walk out of the room.

"God, you infuriate me Edison." She replied before throwing a pillow over her face.

"Good. Get up." Edison said with a sense of finality to the conversation as Olivia groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Olivia had, per Edison's request, gone to the gym earlier that morning, she had spent the rest of the day looking over the emails and information Fitz had sent her for her new job. Olivia was excited to be working on her first job since finishing her college degree. Not only was she excited for the job itself but also to be working with Fitz. Their romantic entanglements aside, he was a man of great brilliance and she knew she would learn so much. However thinking about working with Fitz brought back a lot of memories that she had pushed aside, seeing him last night was a shock to her system, especially since the feelings between them were still so present. Olivia couldn't help compare Fitz to Edison, the way they both treated her was so differently and she hadn't realised how bad Edison was to her at times until she saw Fitz again. The way Fitz looked at her was like nothing she had never felt before and it hadn't changed in the 5 years they'd been apart. Olivia couldn't help but let her mind get caught up in the memories of her & Fitz's love and before she knew it, she had grabbed her phone and was dialling Fitz's number.

"Hello." Fitz said rolling over and answering his phone. He had been sleeping and wasn't expecting any calls, especially not Olivia's.

"Fitz?" Olivia said quietly as she sat up on her lounge, she hadn't expected him to answer, she hadn't even realised she was calling him until he answered.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, her voice scaring him, she sounded distant and detached.

"Hi." She said softly, giving him their personal tell that she was okay.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked tenderly, it was almost 2am so he immediately knew something was up.

"I needed to hear your voice." She said quietly, her own admission scaring her.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Fitz said instantly.

"I forgot how much it calms me and I just needed it." Olivia said admittedly.

"Where are you? I'll come get you." Fitz said throwing the blanket off his body, prepared to get up and go to her.

"No no I'm fine." Olivia said, she didn't want him to come over. Edison was down the hall.

"Livvie." Fitz said worryingly.

"Fitz, I just needed to hear your voice. I'm fine." She said softly.

"What happened?" Fitz asked as he settled back into bed.

"Nothing. It's fine." She answered, she wasn't going to give anything up. She couldn't believe she had even called him in the first place.

"It's clearly not fine Olivia." Fitz said, he was worried and she wasn't giving anything up.

"It's okay. I just. I just realised how much I miss you. How I've been missing you all these years." She said as a few lone tears ran down her face.

"Liv you're killing me." Fitz said running a hand through his hair, he could hear her pain over the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to tell you and I had to thank you." She said clearing her throat before her tears turned into full on crying.

"Thank me?" Fitz asked.

"For the flowers every year, you're the only person who allowed me to grieve for my mother on my birthday. Thank you for remembering." She said as the tears came rushing down her face and she tried to hold back the sobs.

"I remember everything about you Liv." He said quietly, the severity of the situation hitting them both, they shouldn't be having this conversation, they were over.

"Me too." Olivia said softly, the conversation was getting serious and quickly.

"I should go." Fitz said, this conversation could only go somewhere they weren't ready to go yet.

"You should go." Olivia agreed, still sniffling.

"You okay?" Fitz asked tenderly and his concern went straight to Olivia's heart.

"I'm good. Thank you." She said smiling.

"Good." Fitz said, not wanting to hang up and sensing Olivia had more to say.

"Fitz?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He could tell she had been holding something back, perhaps not what she had called about, but still something.

"Why didn't you look for me? You were divorced, you and Mellie were done. Why didn't you call me or ask Cyrus to tell me." Fitz heart broke as he heard Olivia's comments.

"Liv." He said softly, not sure they were ready for this conversation.

"Fitz I need to know." She practically begged him.

"You wouldn't have wanted to see me Liv. We tried it. We tried it that first holidays you had and it was horrible. Us having to say goodbye all over again. It was worse than the first time." They both separately recalled their time together all those years ago, the time they had tried to make it work.

"You've been divorced for almost two years. You got divorced before you even ran for your 2nd term. I could have helped you run." She said softly, her voice cracking.

"Livvie." He said sympathetically hearing the despair in her voice.

"Just tell me Fitz." She begged.

"The night my divorce was finalised, the night I became a free man, I flew to your apartment. I came to visit you at Harvard." He admitted and the breath from Olivia's lungs left her body.

"You came to see me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I came to ask you out, on a date and do what we had always planned." Fitz said, the tears welling in his eyes just like they were in Olivia's.

"So what happened? Why didn't I see you?" She asked her chest beginning to heave in silent sobs.

"I came to knock on your door and I glanced in the window. I saw you laughing, smiling, happy." Fitz replied rubbing a hand through his curls and over his face, remember the heartbreak of that moment.

"Okay? And?" She needed to know more.

"With him. You kissed him. You were happy. You had moved on." And just like that, Olivia's heart broke. Fitz had come for her, just like she had always dreamed.

"Fitz. You should have knocked." She said, her voice barely auditable, she was openly crying now.

"And what? We would be in the same situation we were always in. Except this time you'd be in a relationship and I'd be single. You'd still be at Harvard and I'd still be Governor." Fitz reasoned, it was the truth.

"We could have made it work." Olivia semi-yelled, her voice raised in despair at their missed opportunity that she had no idea about.

"You looked happy Liv. I didn't want to come in and ruin your life. You hadn't come looking for me, I assumed you had moved on and you had." Fitz was just as heartbroken as she was, he'd just had longer to deal with it.

"Because you were married and I wanted you to be a better man." She had wanted him more than life itself and although she wasn't willing to admit it, that hadn't changed.

"I know. Guess the past is in the past. You're engaged now." Fitz said, this conversation was only hurting them.

"I am. But for the record, I would have opened the door. If you had knocked, I would have opened the door." Olivia said sniffling.

"And if I knocked now?" Fitz asked without even thinking, he didn't realise how much he needed to hear her answer until she paused, thinking.

"I'm engaged. Things are different." She whispered softly, the pain evident in her voice. She felt like she was breaking both their hearts simultaneously.

"I understand." Fitz said with a deep breath. He knew deep down he could easily win her back from Edison but if she wanted to live in a fantasy world, he would let her. She would work it out on her own soon enough.

"Fitz it doesn't mean I feel anything less for you." Olivia said, she never wanted him to think she loved him any less than she always had.

"I know." He didn't want to go down this road with her, she would come to her senses and give into her feelings eventually, she was young and he had to remember that. She had to make her own decisions, he couldn't force her to admit she loved him more than Edison, she would do that on her own.

"I should go." She said softly.

"You should go." Fitz agreed, sighing and falling back onto his pillows.

"Thank you. For talking to me and being there for me tonight." Olivia said wrapping her arms around her body, getting ready to be alone with her thoughts again once Fitz hung up the phone.

"Edison not in town? Is everything okay?" Fitz said sitting up again.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I just needed your voice. To hear it." Olivia admitted, putting a small smile on Fitz's face.

"Livvie. You would tell me right? If everything wasn't okay?" Fitz probed, needing to double check she was really okay.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Fitz." She smiled softly at the prospect of starting her new job tomorrow and seeing his face.

"Goodnight Livvie." And with a deep breath shared between the two, they hung up; both once again alone with their thoughts wishing they were with one another.

* * *

**A/N- I'm writing this authors note while jacked up on pain killers but thank you all so much for your reviews. Please keep it up as they are so very helpful, this chapter was so beautiful to write as we see our babies opening up. Next chapter it continues and we get Liv's first day at work, so please review! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Life is 10 percent what you make it, and 90 percent how you take it." - Irving Berlin._

"Welcome to the Governor's office!" Fitz said smiling like a boy on Christmas Day as Olivia walked off the elevator into their foyer of the Governor's offices. He had been waiting there for the past 10 minutes, excited about seeing her beautiful face again.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia said as she giggled at his enthusiasm. She had barely slept since they had talked but she was excited to start working.

"Welcome Liv. I'm so excited to have you as a part of our team." Fitz said smiling as he took in her outfit of a high waisted tight black skirt and tucked in white button up silk blouse. She was the picture of work professionalism with her perfectly below the shoulder laid hair along with her signature black heels.

"Me too. Nervous but excited." Olivia said breathing in the look that was Governor Grant, a perfectly fitted black suit with white button up top and blue tie. If anyone saw them together, they would look like the impeccably dressed matched couple.

"Come on let me introduce you to some people and show you your office." Fitz said as he guided Olivia from the foyer by a hand on her lower back, smiling at people as he walked by, introducing Olivia to a few as they walked by. She was struggling to take in everybody's names and she was feeling a little overwhelmed, catching Fitz's eye she gave him a weak smile.

"You ok?" Fitz asked catching the overwhelmed look on her face.

"A lot to take in, a lot of names and people. I forget that I'm a fully-fledged person now. I'm not a student anymore. I'm a lawyer and major in communications. People won't cut me any slack." She said breathing in deeply to calm herself down.

"Liv you helped run a Governor's campaign, remember that?" Fitz said smiling softly at her first day nerves.

"I helped Cyrus, who ran it. I didn't do a lot. Well except cater to the candidate's personal needs." She said smiling cheekily.

"Olivia Pope I never!" Fitz said feigning shock as they continued to walk, shaking his head as he laughed, she was going to be fine.

* * *

Olivia had spent the day talking and meeting people, seeing things and learning information, she was exhausted. Throwing her head on her desk as she tried to regain her breath after talking about the Governor's schedule for the next month. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She yelled as she sat upright and regained her posture of her professionalism.

"Hey." Fitz said as he poked his head in before chuckling at the amount of paperwork on her desk. "How was your day?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Long." Olivia replied as she slouched in the chair after seeing it was Fitz. "Good but long." She said smiling.

"Good to hear, usually you'll see me more but I was caught up with crap today." He said taking a seat opposite her. Olivia was immediately aware of the ease they had around each other that they had effortlessly slipped back into. It was like no time had passed at all.

"That's okay. I look forward to actually getting work done, you have a great working environment here Fitz. You should be proud of yourself." She said, the awe of him showing in her voice.

"Thanks Liv." He said smiling before his thoughts changed, remembering what he came in here for. "I came to just confirm something with you." He said seriously, gauging Olivia's attention.

"Okay?" She said sitting forward, her elbows resting on her desk.

"I assume you want no one to know about our past right? That our relationship was purely professional and that you helped get me elected, nothing else?" Fitz asked, it had been in his mind all day. He didn't know if they could really hide that they didn't have a history, but they could at least try.

"I think it's best if no one knows. Not that I am ashamed or anything, but you were married and I was young and we know how it will be viewed. Basically all the reasons why we kept it a secret last time should be reinforced now I guess." Olivia replied, she didn't want to hide the fact they were together, it was the best time of her life, but she knew there was no way they could ever say they had a history.

"That's what I thought." Fitz agreed, smiling at her whilst he took in the beauty of her.

"Thank you for last night." She said breaking the silence that had lapsed as they took in one another.

"You're welcome." Fitz said sitting back in his chair, a hand resting on the side of his face, a finger on his temple.

"I shouldn't have called you so late, it won't happen again." Olivia said looking away, hiding her vulnerability from him.

"Liv, you know you can call me whenever you want." Fitz said, he never wanted her to think she couldn't call him, no matter what the time was.

"I know, but I shouldn't. I shouldn't lean on you Fitz, it isn't fair to you." She said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I thought Edison was home anyway, was he out?" Fitz asked curiously.

"No he was home." She said looking up at him.

"You couldn't talk to him? About whatever it was that you still won't talk to me about." Fitz asked, still uncertain of the reasoning behind her calling him.

"It was nothing, I was just emotional. Seeing you, being back here in Cali, nervous for my first day. Nothing serious." She said trying to backtrack on why she had called him last night.

"Liv, I heard your voice." Fitz said leaning forward.

"Fitz." Olivia warned, she didn't want to get into it.

"You can't pretend that I don't know you Liv, because I do. You may have changed a little in these last few years but your tone of voice when your upset hasn't." Fitz said looking at her, a small smile on his face.

"Only a little?" She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Liv you're basically same, give or take a few things." Fitz said as a smile broke out on his face, their conversation lightening up a little.

"It's been 5 years, I would like to think I've changed a bit more than a little." She said as she got up, grabbing the files of her desk and began to place some in the filing cabinet for tomorrow.

"Well I mean, your body has changed, you're wearing your hair different, no more curls and you're more certain of yourself. But you're still you Liv. That's not a bad thing, it's a good thing." Fitz said as he looked her up and down whilst she had her back turned to him, admiring her body.

"My body has changed?" She questioned, instantly turning to look at him.

"That's all you got from that?" Fitz said chuckling.

"What do you mean? I'm basically the same weight I was when you were with me and I didn't see you complaining then Governor." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest, feigning anger. She knew he didn't mean it like that but she wanted to see him sweat.

"Liv I didn't mean change for the worse, I meant the better. You've grown into your body more. You're still stunningly gorgeous in every single way. Your hips and breasts are a bit more filled, more womanly than they were before." He said as he openly checked her out, Olivia's mouth falling opening as she caught him.

"Fitz." She warned in a half attempt before he continued.

"You were self-conscious when we were together, wearing certain clothes. That part of you has changed, you've grown to love your body, probably not as much as I love it, but you own it and work with it. It's a beautiful thing when a woman loves her body." Fitz finished with a grin on his face, hoping she would believe his sincerity.

"You think I'm still stunningly gorgeous?" She asked as her hands dropped to her side.

"Of course I do Olivia. You love your body now and that shows, your confidence when you walk into a room is ten times what it used to be." Fitz said as Olivia moved to the other corner of the room, grabbing some more paperwork to distract herself with.

"You made me love my body and I guess as I got older I accepted who I am and what I look like. You always made me feel beautiful." She said loud enough so he could hear as she put her back to him, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Because you are beautiful and I'm happy to see that you've embraced that." He said as he stood up and leant against the desk, facing her and the door.

"Thank you Fitz." She said honestly as she spun to face him, a metre or so between them.

"Just in case you don't believe me, there's a storage closet right outside the door where I can show you just how much I still appreciate your body." Fitz said making reference to their many closet rendezvous on the campaign trail.

"Governor Grant!" She said feigning shock as she giggled at his comment.

"I'm just joking with you Liv. But I'm not about how beautiful you are, don't ever forget that. I hope that fiancé of yours tells you every day how gorgeous you are." Fitz said as the conversation took a turn for the serious.

"He's not as appreciative as you are Fitz, I don't know any man that could be. It's like you make it your mission to make me feel good about myself." Olivia said looking at her feet as Fitz walked over to her.

"Liv, don't ever think I am making stuff up or using lines on you. You are beautiful, you were when I fell in love with you all those years ago and you still are today." He said as he brushed a finger over her cheek, the tension bubbling between them both. It would be so easy for him to just lean down and kiss her ever so softly and remind her just how beautiful he thought she was.

"Guidelines. We need guidelines." Olivia said backing away from the intimate look they were sharing.

"What?" Fitz asked shaking his head, trying to shake the moment from his brain, taking a few steps back.

"We've established that this, connection or whatever, is still there. So we need guidelines." Olivia stated, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to feign professionalism.

"Okay Livvie. Always with your rules, nothing has changed." Fitz said chuckling softly before leaning back on her desk, his hands placed beside him.

"Shut up. We need to be professionals. No flirting, no touching, no late nights." She said listing the things off.

"Is that it?" Fitz said, his face showing his clear amusement.

"Fitz! This is serious. I'm engaged!" Olivia said flashing her hand with her ring on it.

"And if you really loved him Liv, we wouldn't even need to have this conversation." Fitz said his voice showing his detest for the situation.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about." Olivia said her voice slightly raised.

"You didn't deny it." Fitz said, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"I care very deeply for him Fitz and I'm marrying him." Olivia said angrily.

"Are you? You've been engaged for a year." Fitz stated heatedly.

"I'm 25 Fitz! I'm not in a rush. I just finished my degree. Look, I don't even have to justify this to you! Be appropriate and we wont have an issue." Olivia said, her tone of voice showing how furious she was.

"Liv you know I would never do anything you weren't comfortable with." Fitz said softly, the conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

"That's what I'm worried about Fitz. We weren't some fling, we were in love with each other and there was a time when I thought you were the love of my life." She said quietly, avoiding his eye contact. "I gave you everything and I would never say no to you Fitz, that's what I'm worried about." She said wringing her hands together.

"Liv I will never put you in any position you aren't comfortable with. You know that." Fitz said tenderly, forcing Olivia to look at him.

"Fitz that's not what I meant. All I meant was I'm with Edison and we both have to respect that." She said gently, this is not the conversation she wanted, she just wanted to make sure they didn't do something that they would both regret.

"I'll always respect you and your decisions Liv." Fitz said lifting his hand, softly running his fingers over her hands before dropping it back to his lap.

"Thank you. We can do this. I believe in us." Olivia said smiling a small smile.

"Me too. This is going to be fantastic Liv." Fitz said beaming.

"No Fitz, it's going to be great." Olivia said her face breaking into a grim similar to Fitz's as he left her office, both thinking the same thought. They were both lying themselves, there was no way they were going to fight the connection that was still bubbling between them. Olivia threw her head on her desk, working with the love of your life when engaged to someone else was not her smartest idea but she was determined to make it work. No matter how hard it was, but would it be enough? Could she really move on from Fitz when he was in her life every single day? Only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written but it just flowed out. Thanking you all so much for the reviews, trying to not make it to long between updates. I am so thankful for your reviews, they really help me going and I love your feedback and thoughts. Loved how you all hated Edison and how he treated Olivia, trust me more on that later. So please review this chapter so you can get the next one which involves some more Olivia and Fitz intense moments. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Love transforms; it simultaneously makes us larger and limits our possibilities. It changes our history even as it breaks a new path through the present._" - Michael Dorrius

"Please tell me you are coming tonight." Fitz said walking into Olivia's office seeing her hunched over a bunch of files.

"What's tonight?" Olivia said not even looking up, she was drowned in paperwork.

"Tell me you're joking Liv." The tone in Fitz's voice made Olivia look up instantly, she hadn't seen him today and he looked handsome as ever in his black suit pants and white button down top, the sleeves rolled up and the tie loosened.

"Fitz, its Friday night. That's about all I know." She said trying to hide her teasing smile, knowing exactly how to rile him up.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope." He said warningly.

"I'm kidding, of course I'm coming." She said chuckling slightly, seeing the stressed look fall from Fitz's face instantly.

"Oh thank god." He said falling into one of the seats opposite her desk.

"Fitz, the event is honouring you. Why wouldn't I be there?" She said smiling softly, he was so dense sometimes.

"You mentioned that Edison is out of town this week, I thought you might be going to visit him, I don't know." Fitz said quietly trailing off.

"Fitz, you're my boss. This is honouring you. We got our invites weeks ago." She said seriously.

"Right. Of course." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"Fiiiiiiitz." She said yelling out so he would turn around. "The event is honouring YOU. And I care about you, this isn't about the job. See you tonight Governor." She said giggling as Fitz's face broke into a smile.

* * *

"Shit, Liv." Fitz said his eyes glancing up and down Olivia's dress.

"What?" She said spinning slightly to show off more of her outfit.

"You look amazing. God why did I let you go?" He said, dumbfounded at her flawlessness.

"Fitz." She said in a warning tone although she couldn't hide her smile at his words.

"I'm kidding Liv but wow. That dress is beautiful. You are beautiful." He said softly and she immediately bowed her head in embarrassment, she would never get use to his compliments.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too." She said imprinting the image of him in a tuxedo in her brain.

"Thanks Liv." He said and immediately she sensed his nerves.

"Are you freaking out over your speech?" She said laughing softly; his nervous tells were at all time high.

"I am freaking out over my speech." He said laughing lightly.

"You'll be fine Fitz. You're a natural born speaker, god you're Governor. You'll smash it. Just like always." She said smiling, hoping she was helping his nerves.

"Why Ms Pope is that positive feedback I am hearing?" Fitz said smiling.

"Don't get use to it. Trust me, its rare. But I can see the sweat on your forehead and your hands are shaking. Your nervous tells. So calm down and breathe." She said trying to calm him down.

"It's my first speech in front of you in 5 years." Fitz said looking away slightly.

"That's what is making you nervous?" Olivia said shocked.

"That and the fact that the Vice President is here." Fitz said looking around for the man in question.

"Oooohhh he turned up?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you later." Fitz said puffing his chest out in a way that made Olivia burst into laughter.

"Fitz, you're well connected but come on, you're not that well connected." She said, forever amused by this man.

"Excuse me, firstly, I am Governor of California, secondly he went to school with my father." Fitz said feigning shock.

"Ah there's the connection, there's the real story." Olivia said giggling.

"Shut up. Come on, go find your seat. I gotta go get this over and done with." Fitz said ushering her away with a hand on her back before she turned in his arms.

"Fitz, you'll be fantastic. I believe in you." She said squeezing his arm softly before trailing it down to his hand, squeezing it and walking away.

* * *

"I had a great night tonight." Olivia said leaning against Fitz as they walked, she had her hands wrapped around his bicep, her head resting on the side of his shoulder.

"Me too. Kinda weird that you were actually able to drink legally." Fitz said laughing softly.

"Right? I forget sometimes that I was only young when we fell in love because it felt so real." Olivia said quietly.

"It was real." Fitz said perhaps more sternly than he meant.

"You know what I mean. Who finds the love of their life at 19?" Olivia replied, admitting out loud that he was still the love of her life.

"Not many people Liv." Fitz said leaning and placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Kinda cool huh?" Olivia asked as their eyes met and her face beamed in a huge smile.

"Super cool Liv." He replied, grinning as she wrapped her hand around his bicep, resting her head on his arm again as they walked the final steps to her apartment.

"I'm glad I fell in love with you Fitz. Don't ever forget that." She said smiling softly as she pulled away and leant against her door.

"I won't Liv. I'll never forget it." Fitz said lifting his hand and tucking an errant curl behind her ear. She was admitting a lot tonight but she was also slightly intoxicated, he didn't want to push the conversation with her, he was just so happy she was finally admitting to herself that she still loved him.

"Good. This is me." They stood there somewhat awkwardly, both glancing at everything else other than each other. The tension had been growing all night, it was almost unbearable.

"I'm going to kiss you." Fitz said without a second thought.

"Okay." And within in a second he had leant in, their mouths meeting in a gentle kiss. Their first kiss in years, since she had left and never came back. The kiss was like a flashback and the feelings they had been trying to ignore all came flooding back as Fitz deepened the kiss. Their tongues now entangled in a duel they had both missed so much. But they both knew it was wrong, she was engaged and although her fiancé wasn't home, he was still in her life.

"Fitz. I can't. We can't." Olivia said pulling away, placing her hands on her chest, uncertain if she was going to push him away or pull him back in by his lapels. Their breaths still entangled in the little air between them, their lips still close.

"Livvie." Fitz said as he leant down recapturing her mouth, reassuming their kiss to where it was before as Olivia pulled Fitz closer. Her back hitting her door again as she pulled Fitz's body chest to chest with hers, groaning at the sensation of having him this close to her after all these years. Fitz's hands roaming Olivia's lower back and ass as he pulled their hips and pelvis's closer as their kiss deepened as their tongues swirled together, sucking the breath out of each other's lungs. Olivia's hands roamed Fitz's neck and curls, pulling him even more into before her hand got stuck on something and she immediately pulled away, halting their kiss.

"Liv?" Fitz questioned, staring at her bruised lips.

"My ring got caught." And it was like a flush of cold water had been thrown over them. "We can't do this Fitz." She said softly, avoiding his eye contact as she dropped her arms from his neck as he ever so slowly dropped his from her hips.

"Olivia." Fitz said, he hadn't meant to get carried away.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she fiddled with her bag, retrieving her key before turning to unlock her door, opening it and entering without saying another word or giving Fitz a chance to speak. Immediately closing the door behind her, Olivia sunk to the ground, two thoughts were going through her head; why did she let him kiss her? But most importantly, why had she stopped him?

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! So woohoo! Olivia finally admitted her feelings! Hope you're all sticking in there and review this chapter, I love to know what you guys are thinking – it really helps me as a writer. Now as for our lovable duo, oh what ever will we do with them? Any guesses? Well next, we have the biggest heart to heart Olitz has had, if our on screen babies had this chat we all wouldn't still be so annoyed with the show! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing & reading. Xo. **


End file.
